The Grass Isn't Always Greener
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Another ficlet to go in the Little Red Riding Hood series. Happens between Never Tick Off A Woman with Claws and If You Came Back from Heaven. When Nick is hit with a gypsy's spell, it sends him to a world where Grimms and Wesen don't exsist. Or do they? He has to figure out how to get back home. That is, if he wants to go back home. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! I love every one I get!

A/N: Okay, so I'm having writer's block on If You Came Back from Heaven and I've had this ideal bouncing around my head for the past few weeks, so I decided to write it out. Hopefully, it'll break the writer's block streak I'm having. P.S. I totally ripped off this ideal from Supernatural. Those writers own the ideal. I just Grimm-erized it.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Nick was running through the woods, following Magiesein. Monroe was supposed to be chasing it towards him, but he hadn't caught sight of his new brother-in-law in half an hour. He hoped Monroe hadn't run into trouble. Magiesein were the gypsies of the Wesen world. Most creatures left them alone, but a few others protected them in return for their trades. Fortune telling, spell casting, basic black magic stuff according to Monroe. Their prices were usually much more manageable than Hexenbiests and they were more likely to want cash rather than your first born children like the Stiltskins. You didn't want to cross them, though. This one had murdered three men who had backed out of deals with them. When he'd told him, Monroe had just shrugged and said that everyone knew that's why didn't back out of a deal with Magiesien. Two of the victims had been human, though, with no way of knowing what they were getting themselves in to. Nick couldn't let that pass.

He was running down an embankment when his feet slipped out from under him. He went tumbling down the ravine, rolling head over heels.

As he hit the bottom he felt a blow-like pain to his chest and heard the Magiesein laugh as she ran away. He let his head drop back to catch his breath and wished, once again, that he'd never heard of the Grimms or wesens, that his life, his family was normal as darkness over took him.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Nick awoke with a jerk. He slammed his hand down on the offending alarm clock with a vengeance. He didn't think much about it at the time, though if he had, he'd have realized that he couldn't remember the last time he or Juliette had set the alarm on the actual clock. With them both working different hours, they tended to use the alarms on their phones, so not to wake to the other.

He laid back down with a groan and looked around him. He wasn't in his bedroom. "Jules?" he called out, trying to figure out what was going on.

A petite blonde appeared in the doorway to the bathroom. "WHAT?" she yelled over the hum of a hair dryer. She smiled at him before disappearing back in the bathroom.

Nick jumped out of the bed at the shock and hastily put on the clothes he'd discarded the night before. He did notice that they weren't grass stained like he thought they would be after his header down the ravine. He also wasn't sure how he got.. to where ever he was, but was sure Monroe had something to do with it.

MONROE! Monroe would know what was going on. He scrambled to find his phone. He stepped out in the hallway and scanned through his phone for the number. No Monroe. Strange. He knew he had his number. It was practically on speed dial, if Nick had been the type to set up his speed dials. He looked again. No Monroe. Mom. That was strange, but it was probably Mrs. Silverton's number. Juliette's ideal of a joke. He sighed and punched in Monroe's number. It came up as The ASSHOLE. Someone had definitely been jacking with his phone.

"You have reached Edward Monroe. Please leave a message."

Nick hung up the phone, confused. Monroe's voice mail usually said, "Hang up and text me."

He cautiously walked down the hallway to the living room. He picked up a stack of mail off of an end table.

**Nick Burkhardt**

**3447 Brewer Avenue.**

**Rhinebeck, NY**

He looked at another and another. All with the same address. He sat down on the sofa hard.

What was going on?

Was he in New York? Not likely. Monroe's number still came up with an Oregon area code. And where was Juliette? Who was the woman in the bedroom and more importantly, why had he been in bed with her? He ran his hands over his face, then slowly pulled them away, staring at his left hand. A gold band glittered from his ring finger. HE WAS MARRIED?

He slowly looked around the room. There was a picture to his right of his wedding day. Below it was a picture of him as a kid and a picture of … he got up and went over to the picture, looking at it. He knew that girl. That was..that was.. Tiffany Blackmon. He knew her. He'd know her his whole life. Their Dads had been friends forever. It was the Blackmons that had taken him and Katie in until Aunt Marie could get them after their parents had been killed. He looked at the picture again, then up at the wedding portrait on the wall, then down the hallway towards the bedroom. That was _Tiffany Blackmon_? He was married to Tiffany? But he hadn't seen her since they were twelve!

He set the picture back down and rather ungracefully dropped into a chair. He grabbed his phone to call Katie when Tiffany came into the room dressed in scrubs.

"Hey, Sweetheart," She smiled, sitting down across his lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "What time did you get in last night? I don't think I even heard you."

Nick shook his head, still confused.

"Well, I have to get to work." She kissed him before jumping off his lap and gathering her things together. "Don't you have to work too? I picked your uniforms up from the cleaners yesterday."

"Work?" He replied. "Uniform?"

"Yes, uniform," she laughed. "Your Dad may be the sheriff, but you're still just lowly patrolman."

"Dad?" He was getting agitated. "_MY DAD_ is the sheriff? That's not funny. You know my dad was killed when we were 12."

Tiffany gave him a strange look. "Reid isn't dead, Nick. What a horrible thing to say. Maybe you should take a day off. You're acting really strange. I'll call Kelly on my way to work and let her know."

"Kelly? Mom? Why would you call my mom?" he asked.

"Well, she is the sheriff's secretary. You drank too much," she said, looking concerned. "No more bachelor parties for you." She kissed his head and left, leaving him alone with his confused thoughts.

He dialed Katie's number.

"Hello?"

He was relieved to finally hear something familiar. "Hey, Sis," he smiled, despite himself. "What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said. "Ed said you tried to call him this morning. SAMUEL REID MONROE, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR WALK TO SCHOOL," she suddenly yelled. "Sorry about that Nicky. I'm trying to get the kids to school. It's been crazy. Sadie, honey, run upstairs and ask your Dad if he can take you two to school today. Sorry, sorry. Anyway, what's going on?"

"Kids? School? Katie, you're pregnant," Nick said, confused. "I doubt you have to get them anywhere that you're not going."

"Pregnant? No way in hell. Nick, are you okay? You're acting very strange," Katie said.

"No. NO." Nick said. "I'm not okay. Everything..., everything is all screwed up. Last thing I remember, Monroe and I were chasing a Magiesein and I fell down a hill and it hit me with some kind of spell and I woke up in New York! I don't know what the hell is going on! I need to speak to Monroe."

"Monroe? You mean Edward? Nick, you're scaring me. You weren't with Edward last night and what is a Magisien?" Katie asked.

"Magiesein, a gypsy," Nick replied.

"You were chasing a gypsy with Edward last night? Nick, are you high? Where is Tiffany? You know what, I'm going to call Mom and have her go check on you," Katie said.

"Mom?" Somehow hearing it from Katie's mouth made it seem more real that Kelly could still be alive. It had to be a trick somehow, though. He knew it. "No. Katie, I just need to talk to Monroe."

"Ed? Why do you keep calling him Monroe? Hold on. Here he comes."

"Kate, you know I can't take the kids to school today. I have an early class on Tuesdays, you know that. Just why can't you get off your ass and take them? And get off the damn phone and fix them some breakfast. I thought that's what you did around here."

Nick had never heard Monroe speak so cruelly to Katie. He was outraged. "Kate, is everything okay? What's going on?"

"Listen, Nick, I'll have to call you back," Katie said, her voice sounding small and defeated. He hadn't heard her sound like in a long while. Blood pumped in his ears as he listened. "You know what. I'm coming out there. He has no right to speak to you like that. Kate, why are you putting up with that?"

"No, Nick, don't," she said. "You'll only make things worse." The line went dead.

Nick stared at it for a moment longer. He was torn. Part of him wanted to fly to Oregon and drag Monroe out in the woods for a little hunting trip with the dopplearmbrust. The other part wanted to rush to Hickory Street and see if their parents were really alive.

He looked through his phone for Juliette's number. He wasn't surprised when it wasn't there.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Do you think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! I love every one I get!

A/N: Okay, so I'm having writer's block on If You Came Back from Heaven and I've had this ideal bouncing around my head for the past few weeks, so I decided to write it out. Hopefully, it'll break the writer's block streak I'm having. P.S. I totally ripped off this ideal from Supernatural. Those writers own the ideal. I just Grimm-erized it.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Okay, so a call to Juliette's phone ended up being answered by some young punk who swore he didn't know her, but thought she sounded hot, so he keep an eye out for her. For once he regretted taking all the pictures off his phone, but after the ordeal with Ariel, it seemed best not to carry around Juliette's name, number, office number, and picture around in his phone where anyone, or anything could get their hands on it.

The office. Of course. Her vet clinic had been there for years and years. It wouldn't have changed numbers. Of course her cell number hadn't worked. It had been on a joint account and he was sure he no longer had the other phone.

He called the office.

"Portland Animal Hospital, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Juliette Silverton," he said.

"I'm sorry. Is she here with a patient?"

"No. She's..., she's one of the vets. Dr. Silverton?" He tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have any Doctors here by that name. Perhaps you have the wrong clinic."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks." He hung up. His last hope gone. Maybe in this world, Juliette wasn't even a vet. Or a Silverton. He looked up at the picture on the wall. How could he be married and not even remember it? Or anything about himself between twelve years old and waking up that morning? Obviously some things were right. Katie was married to Monroe. But she'd talked as if the twins were old enough to be in school and yesterday she was only five months along. And then there was way Monroe was talking to her. Monroe would never do that, even if he thought it would fly with Nick.

Before he could give it much thought someone rang the doorbell. He answered it with trepidation.

"MOM?!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he didn't care if it was a trick or a spell or whatever. He practically swallowed her in a bear hug. "Mom. Mom. Mom!" She looked so healthy and alive. He couldn't believe it. She looked just the same as she had that night she and his Dad had left them with a babysitter and never came back. Older, somehow. There was gray in her hair and lines around her eyes, but the same.

"Geez, Nicky, what'd you do last night?" she laughed, hugging him back. "You haven't me like this since Reid and I gave you a car when you were sixteen."

"I'm sorry," he said, letting go, but still holding on to her hands. "Its just.., I'm just so happy to see you."

"Well, not when you hear what I have to say," she laughed again. Nick quickly decided he loved that sound.

Kelly shook his hands off, kissed his cheek, and then stepped into the house. "Bad news, Kiddo. Your Dad says you don't get to take a day off for a hangover. He said to tell you to 'Grab a Bloody Mary, some alka-seltzer and get your ass to work.' I'm here to make sure you do that and to appease the mother in me that you aren't having some kind of psychotic break like Katelyn thinks. Really? Since when do you call Edward just Monroe? I know you don't like the guy, but that's really passive aggressive, don't you think?"

"You know Monroe?" he asked.

"Of course, I know him," Kelly replied, looking confused. "He is my son-in-law, no matter how much I wish that wasn't true."

"So, you don't like him?" Nick asked.

"What's to like about a 29 year old college professor that knocks up your 18 year old daughter in her first semester in college?" Kelly replied. "He practically preyed on her like a wolf and now treats her like shit because she had the audacity to grow up. Yeah, Edward's my favorite person. But you know all this. Get dressed before Reid sends out the SWAT team to find us. I'll make you that Bloody Mary."

Not really seeing anyway out of it, Nick went to get dressed. He couldn't help be excited at the prospect of seeing his dad again, even though he knew he'd have to scale back his reaction from the one he had at seeing Kelly again. After all, he was supposed to have seen his Dad everyday and he was his boss after all. He felt a smile creeping over his face. He had to stop and remind himself that this was just some trick by a Magiesein and he had to get things back to normal. He did wonder though, at Kelly's use of the word 'wolf' to describe Monroe. Maybe things weren't so different? Why had she picked that particular word?

* * *

Nick waited until he was in the car with Kelly to ask about the 'wolf' thing. He knew he had to phrase it just right. If she, like Katie, didn't know anything about Wesen, she would think he was crazy. If he didn't say it just right, and she did know, she would assume that he still didn't and not tell.

"What did you mean when you said M.., Edward preyed on Katie like a wolf? Did he.. force into it or what?" He asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," Kelly said with a shake of her head. "Trust me, as mad as Reid was, he'd have had Edward under a jail house by now if that had been the case. Hell, he would have probably shot him. He wanted to anyway. It was just..., you know how Katelyn was. She was shy, introverted, so naive, she had never been more than a hundred miles out of this town with Dad or I. Then she flies off to UCLA on a full scholarship and comes back at Thanksgiving with a freshman fifteen that turned out to be twins courtesy of her folklore professor. I mean, it didn't take a whole lot for him to dazzle and seduce her. She was ripe for the picking, so to speak. I guess it was partly my fault for not teaching her how to better handle men like him in this world. Honestly, I feel the most sorry for Tommy."

"Tommy?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Tommy. Tommy Jones? Your partner? I know you were all wrapped up in Tiffany and the academy when all this was going on, but you have to remember that he was her high school boyfriend. I'm sure he thought when she said she wasn't going to have sex until she was at least in college, he thought it would be with him, not her professor," Kelly said. She eyed Nick suspiciously. "I mean, I never thought he'd get over it. I guess he did. How was his bachelor party, by the way? Dad did let him call in."

Nick stared straight ahead as he tried to make sense of everything. It seemed, so far, that if something was true in his world or reality, it was the opposite in this one. His parents were alive. He was married to his middle school girlfriend. Monroe wasn't a wesen, just a lecherous college professor and Katie had gotten pregnant her first semester of college, just by Monroe and not Tommy. Instead of having one premature baby, she had apparently had twins that had survived. And Tommy was his partner? Tommy Jones? If he was a cop, then he most likely wasn't an abuser and he lived in Rhinebeck and wasn't married to Katie at all. He was kind of glad that Kelly had mentioned that he was off. Nick was just starting to get a grasp on things and he was sure that seeing the image of someone he'd shot ten months before would undo the precious hold he had on things right now.

As he walked into the sheriff's office, he was surprised by how much he remembered from when he would visit Reid there when he was a kid. Then he heard his dad's voice booming out over the office and the smile he'd been holding back spread across his face again.

"Dad!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you all still like it. Who else would you like to see in the alternate world?


End file.
